


Lucky

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: Finn's lucky jumper is missing, but he needs it today more than ever.





	Lucky

“Have you seen my lucky jumper?” Finn called out as he rummaged through his dresser.

“What?” Rae yelled back from the other room.

“My lucky jumper!” he repeated, louder. “I can’t find it.”

She plodded into the bedroom so they could speak without shouting. “Why do you need it?”

“Because I do,” he said. “Can you help me find it, please?”

“What’s it look like?” she asked with a resigned sigh as she headed over to the closet.

“You mean you don’t remember my lucky jumper?”

“There are a lot of jumpers in the world, Finn.”

“It’s just a chunky-knit grey jumper, that’s all,” he said.

“Oh, you mean the one with the holes in the sleeves?”

“Those holes are for my thumbs.”

“You know it wasn’t designed to have holes there, don’t ya?” she said. “You just wore through the material.”

“I don’t care, I like it.”

“Yeah, well, I think I might have gotten rid of that one.”

“You got rid of it?” he asked in horror.

“You’ve had it for years, Finn,” she replied calmly. “I remember you wearing that thing before we even started dating.”

“Exactly!” He was nearly shouting again.

“Exactly what?”

“I was wearing it the day I asked you out for the first time.”

Rae scoffed. “How do you even remember that?”

“Because you said yes!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You agreed to go out with me, and I owe that in part to my lucky jumper.”

“Well, I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t realize it meant that much to ya. I thought it was just a ratty old jumper.”

“But I need it today!” he whined.

“Why can’t you just wear the jumper you’ve got on?”

“Because I was gonna ask you to marry me!”

Rae stared at him blankly for a moment. “You what?”

Finn stood up straight but left his head hanging. “I was gonna ask you to marry me today, and I wanted to wear my lucky jumper so that you’d say yes, and—”

“Yes,” she said, and he looked up at her.

“What?”

“I’ll marry you, Finn.”

“But… You haven’t even seen the ring yet—”

“I don’t care, I want to marry ya.”

A grin spread across his face. “Really?”

“Of course, you idiot,” she said as she went over and hugged him.

He squeezed her so tight he felt like his arms were going to fall off.

“And Finn,” she added, leaning back to look at him as she brushed something off his shoulder. “I think _this_ is your lucky jumper.”


End file.
